


The Snow's Magic (From Fighting to Cuddling)

by Blue_Hawk



Series: Clexamas19 [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: 307 never happend, 7DaysofClexamas, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Clexa Christmas au, Clexa Holydays au, Clexamas, Clexamas19, Day7WinterWonderland, F/F, F/M, Fluff, HolyClexamas, HolyClexamas19, Lexa is Alive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 20:07:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21784414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Hawk/pseuds/Blue_Hawk
Summary: Clarke and Lexa have been "secretly" together for a year now. This is Clarke second winter (Christmas) in the ground and there's nothing she loves more than snow... well and maybe cuddling with Lexa.
Relationships: Clarke Griffin/Lexa, Octavia Blake/Lincoln
Series: Clexamas19 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1569925
Comments: 8
Kudos: 50
Collections: The 100 Fix Its and Rewrites





	The Snow's Magic (From Fighting to Cuddling)

**Author's Note:**

> So here is the star of my input for Clexamas, a happy world where Lexa never dies. Hope you like it I'm really sorry if my english is not good enough, I tried my best.  
> Enjoy

**_Day 7: Winter Wonderland_ **

The Commander had visit Arkadia for political reasons, Clarke had join her as ambassador. That was the official version, unofficially; Clarke wanted to spend this "Christmas" in Arkadia with her and her mother. Last year they had sped it in Polis, and a few days later, Clarke had left to Arkadia to visit her mom.

Lexa still didn't quite understood what 'Christmas' meat, but she knew it was important to Clarke, and seen her face lit up every time she was in the snow and around Christmas stuffs, was more than enough for Lexa to spend an unofficial dinner with Abby. And _that_ was weird.

It was hard for Lexa to step out of her Commander mode around everyone but Clarke, but it seemed like Abby had no problem at treat her, not as the Commander, but as her daughter’s 'Girlfriend' (other term Lexa hadn't yet totally understand).

It was the second day she had stay here, without a political reason. The needing meetings were done two days ago; she had send a message to Polis saying that she couldn't go back because of the snow. It was supposed to by only one day ('Christmas eve' as Clarke called it) when it wasn't actually a problem to go, but yesterday a snowstorm had pass through Arkadia, and _now_ it was impossible to leave.

Barely a few people saw her yesterday, they knew she was here, but she didn't step out of Clarke's- their- room till the night. Clarke had told her mother that people shouldn’t see Lexa for some reason the brunette didn't hear, and they had spend the day cuddling (and a bit more than cuddling). It was hard to have a day like this, when they could only be Clarke and Lexa, and not Heda and Wanheda, Skykru ambassador; so Lexa didn't complain, except for the dinner, when Abby was staring at her with frowned eyes, like Lexa had done something she shouldn't, and Lexa wasn't used to that, neither did she like it, but there was nothing she could do about it, she wasn't here as Heda, she was here with Clarke.

Unlike yesterday morning, she was woken by a rude pushing at her ribs "Lexa woke up! It's snowing! Let's go outside!" Clarke was almost yelling at her side, and then she muttered "It's early, no one will see you" Lexa didn't opened her eyes "Come on, babe" There it was, that term 'Babe' why will Clarke think she was a baby? The blonde had told her it was a nickname, but she didn't like it (Well maybe a little).

Lexa frowned and humed at the name, and Clarke laughed at it "It is cold outside. We are warm here" she mutters trying to put Clarke back into a hug.

"Noo! We can be warm late. You said yesterday you didn't wanted people to see you, now it's the time" Lexa barely opens her eye while she frowns.

"You were the one who said we should not go out" Clarke rolled her eyes with a tiny blush and muttered a 'Whatever' Lexa smiled and closed her eyes again.

"Lex, please" Clarke said climbing Lexa's lap and now her face was inches away from Lexa's "Lex?"

"Your pout does not work if I am not looking at you?"

"But you know I am, and you're imagining it now" Lexa frowned.

"No, I'm not" She totally was. Clarke had done that so many times that Lexa had it engraved on her mind.

"Let's go" Clarke begged letting her head fall on Lexa's chest "Please" She kissed Lexa's neck "Come with me" other kiss "Please" one last kiss in Lexa's chin, and the brunette opened her eyes. She knew she had lost that battle as soon as she saw Clarke's puppy eyes and the huge put she was doing.

She signed and Clarke smiled knowing she had won "One hour. And then we will be back cuddling." She said in the middle of a demanding and soft tone. Clarke nodded frantically, before climbing off Lexa and the bed. She sits in the desk; she was already dressed for the snow, Lexa was quick in getting ready and soon they were out of the room.

The halls of the Ark were empty, there were early hours in the morning and they were probably- except for the guards- the only ones up. The first thing Clarke did when they were finally out was to throw herself into the snow and start making a snow angel in the ground. Lexa just watched her with her hand behind her back and the insinuation of a smile on her face.

After a while Clarke stand up again and took a bunch of snow in each of her hands, giving one to Lexa "Teach me to shoot"

"Clarke you already know how to shoot" Lexa frowned.

"Yeah, but... I don't have good aim, you do" The blonde smiled innocently and Lexa knew there was another reason, but she liked teaching Clarke. So she starts showing her how to do it, Clarke tried like ten times and she didn't hit any, no a single one. "I'm terrible at this "

Lexa hold a laugh "Just a bit" she said with a smile and Clarke looked at her with an offend grin. "But you can do it better" the brunette said as comfort. Clarke rolled her eyes and muttered a 'yeah sure', before Lexa stepped close to her and took a bunch of snow, she made it a ball and she put it in Clarke's hand, then she took the blonde's shoulders and turned her around.

Like the time she had taught her how to fight, or to use a bow, she put herself behind Clarke, with one hand holding Clarke's and the snowball, and the other around her wait. She put her chin above Clarke's shoulder, and push Clarke's feet in the right position with her owns.

They were trying to hit a rock, they have been trying for about thirty minutes, and they haven't made it at all. It was probably because they were both more focus in not letting go of each other than in actually shooting. Once Clarke was tired of failing, she turned around to tell Lexa they could go back or do something else, but they weren't in a stable position so they fell, Clarke on top of Lexa with a quite scream of surprise and Lexa fell on her back with a huff, still holding Clarke who starts laughing with her head in the brunette's chest.

"I thought Abby had give you both a room" they turn their heads to see Raven standing a few steps from them with a grin.

Before they cold reply, the gate opened letting Lincoln and Octavia in. Clarke and Lexa were quick in standing up to their feet, and Lexa put her hand behind her back. Lincoln came close to them, he hugged Clarke and took Lexa's forearm with a respectful 'Heda', Octavia was quick by his side doing the same.

Raven had also came closer and once the greeting were done she said "So... am I aloud to ask what were you two doing?" it was a rhetoric and sarcastic question. Raven had been taking more confidence with the Commander in the last year, and usually she liked to joke doing that kind of questions.

Even thought, Clarke answered "Lexa was teaching me how to shoot... it seem I'm not as good as I'm with guns."

"Why were you doing that on the floor?" Raven asked with raised eyebrow.

Clarke rolled her eyes, but it was Lexa who answered with a shrug "We just fell"

Octavia chuckled "Yeah we all see that" Clarke and Lexa blushed and the Commander shoot her a look, the shorter brunette looked down standing close to Lincoln.

Somehow, after that a snow war started. In a point of the conversation Clarke had throw a snowball to Lexa and the Commander had asked in her Commander- and a bit joking- tone 'Is this an act of war, Clarke of the sky people?' she knew how much that tone turned Clarke on. The blonde had answered with a cool 'Hell yeah' before they both start waking far from each other. Raven had complain for been in Clarke's team _against_ Lexa, but Octavia calm her down saying that they had Lincoln- except that they didn't- Clarke had tried to hit Lexa again, but instant she hit Lincoln, how was still standing in the middle. Lincoln send them a look before walking to where Lexa had gone.

At the beginning it seemed like they girls could win, Clarke was making the snowballs and the other two were shooting, Lincoln and Lexa were quick to hide behind a rock. What the girls didn't know was that Lexa and Lincoln were making their own snowball, but not shooting them, so when they heard the girls trying to change position they stand up and start shooting at them. Raven was yelling at Clarke to give her more snowballs and Octavia was telling them to hide, in that Lincoln and Lexa took their snowballs and start walking closer to them, when they reach the rock were the girls were hiding they tell the to surrender- well Lexa did it- Raven seemed ready to do so, but not the other two, they throw themself against the Trikru warrior in a last attempt to win. Lexa and Lincoln easily caught them at point their snowballs to Raven.

"I surrender!" she yelled rising her hand and closing her eyes while the other two were still trying to get loose of their opponents (And partners). They laugh and joke a little after that- mostly annoying Clarke- and after a while Octavia and Lincoln said they were suppose to meet Kane as soon as they arrive, Raven had said "Yeah me too" giving Clarke a wink, before following them. Lexa had frowned at that; Raven was here last night so she hadn't arrived. She forgot about it when Clarke put her arms around her shoulder and brush her nose gently against hers.

"So Commander... what will you ask in prize of your victory?" Lexa put her arms around Clarke's waist and pretend to think about it.

"Mmh... Get back cuddling" she said like a child asking for a candy, Clarke grinned at her before taking her hand and guide her back inside.

It's left to say they did a lot more than just cuddling, but Clarke had said it was part of the Christmas traditions, so Lexa just followed the lead.

**Author's Note:**

> So I hope you had like it, I'll try to post every day for this Clexamas and I'll also try to improve my english. Comments are always well received and here is my Tumblr @blu3haw4, I've also asked for a Beta reader to help my, if you're interesting in help me.


End file.
